warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:AutumnClan
=Join Requests= Stormstone Name: '''Stormkit / Stormpaw / Stormstone '''Appearance: '''Smoky black tabby tom with short yet thick fur that makes it difficult for claws to catch his skin. He's muscular and stocky, with defined muscles that hold power. His claws are thick and tear through flesh with jagged, uneven cuts. His eyes are a pale golden that resemble the sun when illuminated by a light source. He's rugged with scars lining his coat, and despite his young age appears old due to his scarring. '''Character: '''Stormstone is a stoic tom who listens only to authority he respects and isn't afraid to use his sharp tongue to tear down those who attempt to boss him around, especially when he holds no respect for the cat. Often seen as rude, Stormstone isn't often appreciated by his fellow clan mates, but he has always held a soft spot for Fallenstar, and often isn't afraid to stand up for her honour and to protect her rear when need be. '''Rank: '''Warrior Approved, go ahead and make their page! 09:21, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Fallenstar '''Name: '''Fallenkit / Fallenpaw / Fallenfeather / Fallenstar '''Appearance: '''Tortoiseshell point siamese appearing molly with a short, luscious coat that is thick in winter, but thin and breezy in the summer. She's very neat and femininely muscular, with sharp pinpoint claws Her eyes are large and a bright, clear white-blue that reflect a stunning white beneath the moon. She's a young cat still well within her youthful beauty years. '''Character: Fallenstar likes to imagine herself as an honourable, just and noble leader, riddled with the virtue of mercy. She remains in tune with her emotions, unafraid to show what others would classify as weakness. Fallenstar takes pride in her connection with her clan, taking time to know every cat personally and bonding close to her warriors, keeping in touch with them and remaining in the know when it comes to their lives, and happily becomes a shoulder to lean on for cats in need, such as worried expecting queens. She's very maternal and sees her clan as her own, Rank: '''Leader 09:13, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I feel that this could be approved, but I also wanna get Ferk's and Ronan's agreement as well. 09:22, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I approve! 16:46, 03/17/2019 Approved 01:29 Mon Mar 18 2019 Dappleleaf - MC I miss my girl. '''Name: Dappleleaf Personality: Dappleleaf is very dapper and polite to her Clanmates, and can bear neither physical nor verbal fights. In fact, she even has a little trouble when it comes to dealing with blood. But because of her passionate care for Clanmates (at least, those who are respectful), she's willing to swallow her fear and do anything in her power to make them feel better again. She's a very intelligent strategist as well, perhaps a great advisor to her leader when it comes to noting the layout of other clans and possible routes for an attack. She also loves youngsters, adores their curiosity and willingness to learn, so she can yammer on to them about everything she's learned. Description: Small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes. Rank: MC Silverstar 13:27, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Absolutely down for this. Have my absolute approval! 100% believe Dappleleaf would make an excellent addition, although there is already a Dapple- in AutumnClan! (Also, if accepted, could Dapplekit possibly become her MCA when he's apprenticed? XD He's sterile so would be a good MCA) 13:39, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Accepted! 13:47, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Curlkit ''Name: '' Curlkit / Curlpaw / Curlfeather ''Appearance: ''A red tabby tom with short fur and amber eyes. He has short fur, though it's long enough to curl a bit, it's feather-like. He will be a rather large cat. ''Character: ''Curlkit is adventurous and curious about everything. Though as he grows, his personality will turn a bit stoic and uninterested. He is a deep thinker and often uses his ideas to help out. He wants the best for his clanmates. He doesn't believe he'll ever reach his goal to become deputy or leader and he is content on being a warrior if it comes to that. ''Rank: ''Kit Approved, make their page. Our roleplay won't be starting until the first so be sure to fix up their page before then with the correct format! But I am the Chosen One 04:29, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Mistypaw Form Name: Mistypaw Appearance: A she-cat with light gray fur and light blue eyes. She has a long tail and large paws, average fur length (not short or long). She has lighter gray spots on multiple spots of her body, along with dark gray areas with smaller lighter gray dots. She hasn’t a dark gray streak above her tail. She also has smaller dark gray dots under both of her eyes. Character: Serious, honorable, and loyal. Always tries to do what is right, and works hard. She can come off as rude sometimes, and actually is rude at times. She’s like she To proverb her point, and likes being right. She is able to jump and balance well (large paws and tail). She is good in stony territory, because of her appearance. Rank: Apprentice (can we say that her mentor died and she needs a new mentor?) I’m hoping to add Mistypaw (Mistydrift) to the roleplay. I want to get started up (and make my first ever charart/character page!). I have never roleplayed on Wikia, so we will see how it goes...! SariSakura (talk) 09:11, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hi! Of course you can have Mistypaw join, and we can give her a new mentor as well! Take a look at our User Guide to get started, and to see how we run things around here. My name's Max and if you have any questions, feel free to send me a message on my talkpage! Happy hunting! — max ✘read the 666 ���� Stormstride :Name:'Stormstride :'Appearance: grey and white tom with a hint of black lathered through his long-haired pelt, lynx like ears. :Character: honorable, hard-hearted, never goes against his word, hardworking and faithful. :Rank: warrior : Impurities ★ 20:51, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Approved, make his page before roleplay But I am the Chosen One 21:39, July 12, 2019 (UTC)